The True Diaries
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being taken advantage of and being hurt by the people who he used to call family. Kol decides that the Scooby gang and his siblings deserve that they are more trouble than their worth? It's time for payback and he is going to do it in the worse way for them! Will he survive this ordeal or remain in the shadows for the rest of his days on the Other Side? BAMF Warlock Kol!


_**Disclaimer : I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals. The original author of the Vampire Diaries is Lisa Jane Smith. While the TV shows are owned by Julie Plec. **_**_Even though I wished that i did own the vampire diaries and original series. I don't. Cause if I did Elena and Jeremy would be dead, and Kol would still be alive. Bonnie wouldn't be some sacrifical witch for said doppelganger and everyone else's toy._**

_**Author's Note : Enjoy at your own risk !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Rise Of The Fallen_**

**_Kol's Pov..._**

_After being trapped inside of the old burned witch house, by the expression crazied Bonnie Bennet. And just recently dying at the hands of Katherine's and Tatia's carbon copy and her recently turned vampire hunter little brother. It makes you think that everything has just gone so wrong in these last few months. I mean I warned along with tried to stop them, the bloody clots from raising the first immortal, Silas. Who would bring havoc and destruction this world has never seen before. And all for the sake of some cure for vampirism. What the freaking hell! And what do I get to show for it. Huh! I get staked by some white oak and sprayed by vervain enlaced water which soon enough set me into a blaze. Literally._

_Knowing that the Expression has finally caught up to the brat, and took the incompentant brat's life. Trying to resurrect her formerly dead hunter boyfriend. Which only leaves me to say that her perspective of herself is relatively low. Along with the fact that the Salvatore's and that damn bitch of a doppelganger is now banking on the fact that she gets whatever she wants. With no type of problem or danger to her whatsoever. Cause it's always that choice. Her. Every freaking time. It just makes me sick to even know the girl. To not let reality hit her hard._

_But look where I am now. I'm basically dead and a freaking bloody ghost at that. I can't touch. I can't feel. Hell, I can't even leave this damn witch house. Listening to all these crones go on about how the little matryr Bennet witch needs some realization or a damn freaking mind. And how she is now the anchor to the other side. "Which makes things even better. "you thought sacrastically. I mean not having to deal with Silas return to earth and causing serious havoc that only Niklaus could only dream of. And just to let you know, the bastard is finally back here on the other side with Qetsiyah and Amara in his wake. "God, I'm tired of all these doppelgangers and their eventual love to piss off nature and throw things out of wack for everyone. And when somebody tries to either stop or help them in the process. They either whined up dead or someone they are close to does._

* * *

><p><em>And by looking back, I noticed that no one had truly mourn for me. Other than Niklaus, showing a few tears and threats that he didn't even have the balls to actually do it. And that only last for about a day. Rebekah only a few hours then decides to be best friends with said murder the next day. Lastly Elijah, hah, the bastard couldn't even care less and just had something else planned. Which set everything in motion for me. I mean he actually cared more for gilbert boy, his little killer than said little brother himself. I mean when I found him with Katerina with tue murdering doppelganger bitch laying unconscious, after having explained to Elijah what happen on the island with Shane. Then later having her neck snapped by Katerina for just the simple reason of pretending to be her in the first place.<em>

_Later leaving me to think that no one actually cares for me in this family only but Ayanna __and Henrik. My only friends that were living but now here on the other side. Dead. So I have no one._

_I mean after all I for them in the past, you'd expect that they would not make it all about themselves but they do. But I guess since neither me or Finn were part of the pact they made years ago. That it didn't apply to us. "Always and Forever." What the hell is that anyway? Basically cutting out the rest of your family, making sure that only the three of you survive above all else. Now that's just sick and cold-hearted. And I'm the family disgrace as Elijah and mother so puts it. The black sheep. No from what I see they are the true monsters here._

_To be honest, if going the whole situation once more, you could not control the overwhelming emotions that seem to flow. Betrayal. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. And lastly Pain. Later as your morbid thoughts were dissipating, you went into deep thought of what you were about to rant later._

_As you went into deeper thought about your ranting, you were suddenly blinded by a large flash of golden light. And just like that, you were out cold. Letting the darkness overtake your entire body. Completely embracing the cold that began to enter your body._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review and Comment<em>**


End file.
